Still Doll
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Ia tersenyum kecil menatap langit di kejauhan. Memandang hamparan kapas yang menggantung tipis menodai warna langit. Tak menyadari pandangan yeojya di sampingnya yang kini telah sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Melewatkan raut kecewa yang mengisi pandangan yang biasanya kosong itu./ SiBum. Genderswitch. Dedicated for SBDL 2013. Doll. Mind to RnR?


**Still Doll**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** God own the casts and the plot is mine.

**Pairing:** SiBum

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Genderswitch, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), **non** EyD. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T EVEN READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for **__**SiBum Days Love (SBDL 2013)**_

_**Theme **_**:**___**Doll**_

**OST : Please, Don't Forget – Baek Ji Young**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

Ia mendengus tatkala onyxnya menatap butiran es jatuh dari langit. Mengeratkan mantel juga lilitan syal, ia berjalan menuruni undakan tangga di depan apartemennya, turun ke jalanan yang dilapisi es tipis. Kedua tangan yang terbalut sarung wol ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel —berusaha membuat dirinya sehangat mungkin di tengah guyuran salju pagi ini. Kemudian ia mulai berjalan menyusuri pedestrian yang masih lengang.

"Selamat pagi, Siwon-_ah_."

Ia berbalik sedikit terkejut, "ah, selamat pagi, Dokter Jung." Ia membungkuk singkat.

Dokter Jung tersenyum, "sudah kubilang panggil aku, Yunho saja." Yunho meninju pelan lengannya lalu tertawa.

"_Nde_, Yunho _hyung_." Ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap?" Yunho menepuk pelan punggungnya sambil kembali berjalan memasuki halaman rumah sakit.

Siwon berjalan mengikuti di sisinya, "sedikit gugup, tapi kurasa aku siap."

Yunho tersenyum, "kau pasti bisa, Siwon-_ah_." Kembali menepuk pundaknya.

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya melakukan praktek kedokteran di rumah sakit. Setelah masa praktek ini selesai maka ia akan siap menerima ijasah wisudanya. Terima kasih pada Jung Yunho, teman kakak sepupunya yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter dan membuat izin prakteknya di sini menjadi lebih mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebagai permulaan, aku akan menjadikanmu asistenku. Apa kau bersedia?" Yunho menoleh padanya dari sela berkas yang tengah ia baca.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Kau bicara seolah sedang melamarku, _hyung_."

"_Ya_!" Seru Yunho.

Siwon tertawa, "tentu saja, _hyung_. Aku hanya mahasiswa praktek di sini, aku tidak punya hak untuk memilih." Ia memamerkan deretan giginya.

Yunho hanya tertawa dan memukulnya pelan dengan berkas yang ia pegang. "Lihat ini, kita ada pasien."

"Oh?" Siwon sedikit tersentak, "boleh kulihat?"

Yunho menyodorkan berkasnya, "tentu, kau kan asistenku. Sudah seharusnya kau tahu pasien yang akan kutangani." Seringai terhias di bibir Yunho.

Siwon berdecak sambil menyikut lengan Yunho. Ia mengambil berkasnya dan mulai membaca. Ia termenung sesaat, "kau yakin mau menangani dia?" Pandangannya kembali terarah pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau mau membantu?"

Siwon mendesah pelan, "aku asistenmu, aku ikut apapun keputusanmu."

Yunho sekali lagi tersenyum dan menepuk sisi lengannya. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar sang pasien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Seolah kakinya telah mengakar jauh ke dalam perut bumi. Tak mampu beranjak ke manapun bahkan sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun, ia tak bisa. Ia menelan ludah ketika telinganya samar menangkap percakapan antara Yunho dan Kakak Sang pasien di luar ruang rawat. Meninggalkan dirinya serta Sang pasien di ruangan tertutup ini.

Pasien _yeojya_ di hadapannya hanya diam. Menatap kosong ke depan. Sedangkan ia sendiri juga hanya bisa diam, termenung melihat Sang _yeojya_.

_Yeojya_ itu hanya duduk bersandar dengan ditopang sebuah bantal. Selimut menutupi pinggang sampai kakinya. Kedua tangan tergeletak lemah di sisi tubuhnya, salah satu lengan dipasangi infusan. Wajahnya pucat tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitamnya terurai panjang membingkai paras manisnya. Ia diam tak bergerak, bahkan hampir kelihatan tidak bernapas. Seperti... boneka.

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami, Jaejoong-_sshi_."

Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya. Seketika pandangannya teralih pada Yunho dan seorang _yeojya_ dewasa berparas cantik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Ia kembali menelan ludah gugup dan segera menghampiri Yunho. Ia sedikit membungkuk pada Jaejoong yang di wajahnya masih tercetak jelas kekhawatiran.

"Mohon bantuannya, Dokter." Ujar Jaejoong pelan. Jejak air mata terlihat membekas di pipi bulatnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, "kami akan berusaha semampunya. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau juga butuh istirahat." Tangannya terjulur dan menepuk pelan lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan masih sambil menahan tangisnya.

Siwon tak bisa berkata apapun, namun ia tahu, _yeojya_ itu tidak mungkin bisa istirahat dengan keadaan adiknya seperti ini. Ia kembali menoleh pada Sang _yeojya_ 'boneka'. _Yeojya_ itu masih diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Siwon-_ah_, mari kita pergi. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"A-ah, _nde hyung_." Siwon segera berbalik dan mengangguk pada Yunho. Mereka membungkuk singkat pada Jaejoong dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau jadi pendiam, ada apa?"

Siwon menoleh pada Yunho. Menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menatap cangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Katakan, apa yang sudah mengganggu pikiranmu?" Yunho memakan roti sandwichnya.

Menghela napas sesaat, Siwon mendongak menatap Yunho. "Pasien itu..."

"Umh?" Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari roti sandwich.

Siwon menegakkan duduknya, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Yunho sepenuhnya, "pasien bernama Kim Kibum itu, ada apa dengannya?" Ia menatap Yunho segera menaruh kembali sandwichnya ke meja.

"Dari keterangan yang didapat, dia adalah korban kekerasan seksual dan penganiayaan." Yunho mengelap sisa remah sandwich di sekitar mulutnya.

"Huh?" Siwon tercengang menatap Yunho.

Yunho bersandar di kursinya, "menurut keterangan kakaknya—Kim Jaejoong, kemarin ia pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Seragam sekolahnya penuh bercak darah. Iapun berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dan benar saja, visum mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami kekerasan seksual."

"Oh..." Siwon kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merasa turut menyesal mendengar ini. "Tapi, ada yang aneh dengannya."

Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di dada, masih bersandar di kursinya, "jika yang kau maksud adalah sikapnya, maka kau benar."

"Dia terlihat seperti mengalami tekanan mental yang hebat."

Yunho mengangguk, "ini akan jadi lebih sulit dari kasus biasanya."

"Kenapa?"

Yunho kembali duduk tegak, "kau tahu? Pemulihan penyakit mental tidak semudah pemulihan penyakit fisik."

Siwon hanya diam kembali menatap cangkir kopi di hadapannya. Melihat cairan kopi hitam pekat seolah itu adalah pemandangan paling menakjubkan di dunia. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya benar-benar bersimpati pada _yeojya_ itu. Ada bagian dari hatinya yang bahkan seperti turut tersakiti saat mendengar berita tentangnya.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya; membantu Kim Kibum cepat pulih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi," Siwon tersenyum pada Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangan yang sudah terbuka.

"Ah, Siwon-_sshi_, selamat pagi." Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Ia baru saja selesai melipat pakaian milik Kibum dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," Siwon berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kibum.

"Oh," Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya dan turut menghampiri tempat tidur Kibum dari sisi yang lain. Ia menghela napas panjang saat melihat Siwon melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap adiknya.

Siwon yang dapat menangkap maksud Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatapnya. "Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah lalu kembali mengusap sisi kepala Kibum. Tangannya lalu turun mengelus lengan Kibum yang penuh luka memar. Pandangannya meredup, bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Luka di tubuhnya sudah hampir sembuh, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi." Siwon merapikan alat pemeriksaannya.

"Jadi yang sekarang harus kucemaskan adalah luka di batinnya?"

Mendadak Siwon kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara. Ia membatu di seberang Jaejoong yang masih menatap Kibum sendu. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan pada Kibum. Sang _yeojya_ 'boneka' yang masih diam seolah tak bernyawa. Pandangannya masih sama kosongnya dengan saat Siwon melihatnya pertama kali minggu lalu. Ia terlihat sehat, tapi batinnya jelas tidak.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Siwon, ia mendekat. Meraih tangan Kibum yang terpasang dengan selang infus. Meremasnya pelan dan menatap lagi wajah Sang 'boneka'. "Kita juga akan mencoba menyembuhkan luka batinnya."

Siwon bisa merasakan pandangan Jaejoong tertumbuk padanya, namun ia tetap menatap Kibum. Meremas sekali lagi tangan mungil di genggamannya sebelum ia membungkuk pada Jaejoong. "Aku permisi," tersenyum kecil pada Jaejoong sesaat lalu beranjak pergi.

Meninggalkan ruangan kamar tanpa sekalipun berpaling ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secara konsisten ia kembali ke kamar Kibum. Hanya untuk sekedar melakukan pemeriksaan rutin maupun menemani Yunho melakukan perawatannya pada Kibum. Hampir 6 dari 10 jam waktunya di rumah sakit ia habiskan bersama Kibum. Yah, setidaknya mereka berada di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama.

Ini telah berjalan selama hampir seminggu. Dan Sang _yeojya_ 'boneka' sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perkembangan.

"Boleh kutitip Kibum sebentar? Aku akan keluar membeli minuman."

Siwon menoleh pada Jaejoong, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu, serahkan saja padaku." Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Siwon-_sshi_." Jaejoong pergi setelah sebelumnya tersenyum padanya.

Kini Siwon sendiri lagi. Well, berdua bersama Kibum.

Ini kedua kalinya mereka hanya berdua. Dalam keadaan sadar tapi tidak saling menyapa. Baginya itu sangat canggung.

Ia menghela napas panjang setelah merapikan alat periksanya, "sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Matanya kembali tertumbuk pada wajah Kibum. Wajah manis yang masih tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa wajah itu akhir-akhir ini sedikit mengusiknya. Ada perasaan ingin selalu menatap wajah itu. Mengamati kulit wajahnya yang semulus porselen, bibir tipis yang merah alami, hidung bangir yang proporsional, dan iris mata itu... entah mengapa ia suka menyelam ke dalamnya. Obsidian kelam yang begitu cantik, bening nan mempesona. Seolah permata itu menyembunyikan harta berharga jauh di kedalaman pekatnya.

Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kibum. Memastikan dirinya duduk dengan nyaman dengan kaki yang masih menapak di lantai. Kembali ia hanya diam memandang Kibum.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?" random, ia memulai percakapan yang ia yakini hanya akan berakhir satu sisi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat bosan. Duduk seharian di dalam ruangan ini tanpa melakukan apa pun." Ia masih terus bicara. Tak peduli bila kata-katanya akan di dengar Kibum atau tidak.

"Lihat? Dunia indah di luar sana telah menunggu untuk kau sapa." Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah jendela berukuran sedang. Menampilkan pemandangan musim dingin yang mulai mencair, menyambut datangnya sang peri musim semi.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum dan mengusap lembut surai hitamnya. "Cepatlah sembuh dan aku berjanji akan mengajakmu main di luar." Ia tersenyum dengan setengah hati.

Dalam benaknya ia tak pernah membayangkan, akan seperti apa jika Kibum sembuh nanti? Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Jika berpikir tentang Kibum, maka yang terbayang olehnya adalah Kibum yang sedang duduk di kasurnya, di ruang rawat rumah sakit. Memakai seragam pasien dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi hanya untuk menatap lurus ke depan, seolah sedang mencoba melubangi dinding di hadapannya hanya dengan pandangan. Layaknya sebuah boneka tak bernyawa.

Sosok Kibum yang berlari di tengah taman bersama serangga musim semi dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang sedang musim mekar, sedikit sulit ia bayangkan. Seolah itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang akan terjadi.

Ia merutuk dalam hati, seorang dokter tidak boleh berpikiran pesimis.

Ia menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil. Pandangan mata kembali terpasung pada Sang _yeojya_ manis. "Bersiaplah, aku akan mengenalkanmu kembali pada dunia luar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menghirup napas dalam. Mencoba mengendorkan otot-otot kakunya, ia merentangkan tangannya. "Waah, bukankah udaranya sangat segar?" ia menoleh pada Kibum yang duduk membisu di sebuah kursi roda.

Melihat selimut Kibum sedikit merosot, Siwon berjongkok di hadapannya. Membenarkan letak selimut Kibum yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, ia mendongak menatap Kibum. "Ini jauh lebih baik daripada terkurung di kamar seharian kan?" cengirannya terpajang.

Diraihnya tangan mungil Kibum. Menggosoknya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Memberikan kehangatan di kulit dingin bak porselen itu kemudian dengan lembut ia kembali meletakkan tangan Kibum ke dalam selimut untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat.

Siwon bangkit, berjalan memutar ke belakang kursi roda Kibum. Ikut serta menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Hanya ada hamparan rumput dan pepohonan basah yang sedikit tertimbun salju, selebihnya sunyi.

Derap langkah cepat menggema di lorong tempat mereka berdiam diri. Dan dari kejauhan Jaejoong muncul terengah-engah.

"Oh Tuhan, kupikir kalian ke mana! Aku sangat khawatir sekali." Raut mukanya terlihat cemas juga lelah.

Siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya. "Ah, maaf Jaejoong-_sshi_, aku tak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Kibum-_sshi_ menghirup udara segar."

Masih mengatur napasnya, Jaejoong mnegangguk. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar. Sudah saatnya Kibum untuk makan siang."

Siwon mengangguk singkat dan mendorong kursi roda Kibum kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menyuapi Kibum. Kibum sendiri hanya duduk diam, sesekali mulutnya terbuka kecil, menerima suapan Jaejoong. Mengunyahnya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar pelan. Seolah ia tidak benar-benar ingin makan.

"Menurutmu kapan dia bisa kembali?"

Siwon menoleh kembali pada Jaejoong yang kini hanya menatap Kibum sendu.

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Jaejoong lanjut berbicara. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Kibum akan selalu menjadi Kibum yang kukenal. Anak penurut yang selalu tersenyum." Ia menjulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Kibum. "Ia selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga kami. Bahkan hingga hari kematian kedua orang tua kami, Kibum terus memberikan usahanya yang terbaik untuk terus melanjutkan hidup bersamaku."

Ada jeda sesaat dan di waktu yang singkat itu, Siwon bisa melihat betapa ketulusan terpancar dari mata Jaejoong yang tengah menatap Kibum.

"Sebelumnya tak pernah ia mengeluh. Sedikitpun tidak pernah. Hingga suatu hari ia pulang sekolah dengan pakaian basah kuyup, dan malam harinya ia meminta untuk pindah sekolah."

Dari sini bisa terdengar ada penyesalan yang terasa dari suaranya.

"Tentu saja tidak kukabulkan karena permintaannya terlalu mendadak dan aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap di sini. Ia tak membantah sama sekali dan permintaan untuk pindah sekolah tak lagi terdengar darinya selama beberapa minggu ke depan."

Siwon bisa melihat genangan air mata mulai terbentuk di iris beningnya. Dan mau tak mau, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang masih tak bergeming.

"Namun sejak saat itu, tak pernah lagi kulihat ia tersenyum. Bahkan sering kali, aku mendapati tubuhnya penuh luka memar maupun lecet. Meski ia sering menyangkal, tapi aku sadar sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Rasa cemas dan ketakutan mulai menghantuiku dan lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah penyesalan.

"Penyesalan itu menjadi kenyataan saat ketika suatu malam aku pulang mendapati Kibum tengah menangis di sudut kamarnya dengan tangan penuh guratan silet. Darah segar yang mengucur dari tangannya takkan pernah bisa kulupakan. Dan malam itu, aku tahu Kibum telah menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan di sekolahnya selama sebulan lamanya."

Siwon tercekat. Matanya memandang tubuh ringkih Kibum. Tak pernah terbayangkan tubuh serapuh itu mampu menerima perlakuan kasar selama itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya dan Kibum sendiri tak pernah mau bercerita. Ia hanya memintaku untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah lain. Maka kukabulkan permintaannya." Tangan Jaejoong kembali mengusap pipi Kibum yang kini mulai memerah.

"Awalnya kupikir semua baik-baik saja. Kibum kembali tersenyum dan ia mendapat beberapa teman baru. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, hingga kembali kutemukan Kibum tersudut menangis di kamarnya. Ia menangis begitu hebat dan terlihat depresi. Aku memeluknya semalaman hanya untuk menenangkannya. Dan keesokan harinya saat kuputuskan untuk membuat surat kepindahan untuk Kibum, ia sudah seperti ini..." tangisan Jaejoong pecah. Terisak begitu keras sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kibum.

Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengusap tangan Jaejoong dari seberang tempat tidur untuk menenangkannya. Matanya kembali tertumbuk pada Kibum yang kini hidungnya mulai memerah. Ia mengernyit, mungkinkah Kibum akan memberikan reaksi?

Jaejoong di tengah isakannya kembali berkata, "sering Kibum bertanya, apa salahnya hingga ia diperlakukan seperti ini? Sementara aku hanya bisa diam, Kibum mengalami depresi berkepanjangan tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku kakak yang tidak berguna. Aku tak pernah ada saat Kibum membutuhkanku..."

Dan Siwon tersentak saat melihat Kibum menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan air mata mulai bercucuran. Ia mulai meronta sambil terus menangis. Mencoba mencabut selang infus di lengannya, namun segera dihentikan oleh Siwon.

"Kibum-_ah_, tidak apa-apa! Semuanya baik-baik saja! Kau sudah aman!" Jaejoong memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Kibum sendiri terlihat menggenggam erat lengan baju Jaejoong. Seolah hidupnya tergantung pada genggaman itu.

Siwon bertindak cepat dengan menyuntikkan obat penenang ke kantung infusan Kibum. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Kibum jatuh tertidur. Meninggalkan dua orang di hadapannya yang menatapnya iba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon tak pernah menduga sebelumnya. Pengalaman praktek kerja yang lama ia tunggu akan terasa seberat ini. Bukan hanya memberatkan fisiknya namun juga emosinya.

Ada tekanan batin yang besar dalam dirinya tentang seorang pasien _yeojya_ bernama Kim Kibum.

Saat menatapnya, Siwon tak bisa berhenti bersimpati. Ada rasa menyesal jauh dalam sudut hatinya, menyalahkan dirinya yang tak mengenal Kibum lebih awal, jauh sebelum _yeojya_ itu menjadi seperti ini. Dan separuh hatinya mengatakan, mungkin ia bisa membantu Kibum mengatasi masalahnya.

Terus menerus ia memikirkan itu. Ada sejuta kemungkinan yang sempat mampir dalam benaknya. Memberinya kembali rasa menyesal yang besar. _Bagaimana bisa seorang yeojya berhati lembut seperti Kibum diperlakukan seperti itu? _

"Musim semi akhirnya tiba." Siwon menghirup napasnya panjang. Senyuman lebar menghias bibir jokernya.

"Bukankah sangat indah?" ia menoleh pada Kibum yang duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Menatap kosong hamparan rumput hijau di hadapannya.

Siwon menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap rambutnya. "Dan aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku akan mengajakmu bermain. Pasti akan menyenangkan." Ia kembali menatap ke depan.

Keheningan yang menyelinap, melingkupi terasa begitu nyaman. Terasa damai. Dan senyuman Siwon perlahan memudar.

"Sayang sekali, masa praktek kerjaku di sini akan segera selesai."

Desir angin kembali menghembus menghantarkan lagi keheningan ke hadirat mereka. Kali ini menyisakan kehampaan di hati salah satu insan di sana.

Siwon berusaha tersenyum. "Tapi aku akan tetap menepati janjiku."

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap langit di kejauhan. Memandang hamparan kapas yang menggantung tipis menodai warna langit. Tak menyadari pandangan _yeojya_ di sampingnya yang kini telah sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Melewatkan raut kecewa yang mengisi pandangan yang biasanya kosong itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu sembuh lalu kita akan bermain bersama, kemanapun yang kau mau. Aku akan menunggumu." Siwon mengangguk pelan. Seolah ia tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan benar menunggunya. Dan kemudian ia menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan Kibum yang masih diam menatapnya.

Awalnya ia terkejut bukan main, namun tak lama, senyuman kembali mengembang di bibirnya. Sambil menatap Kibum dengan lembut ia berkata, "aku akan menunggumu, jadi cepatlah kau sembuh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia menghela napas panjang. Frustasi, ia kembali menutup contoh makalah di hadapannya. Mengenyahkannya ke samping dan menempelkan kepalanya di permukaan meja. Satu lagi yang tak pernah ia duga, _mengapa mengerjakan makalah laporan praktek kerja saja harus begini sulit?_

"Oh, Siwon-_ah_!" Seseorang menggebrak meja, membuat Siwon hampir melompat dari kursi karena saking terkejutnya.

"_Ya_! Donghae-_yah_, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku jantungan?" sedikit kesal ia berseru pada _namja _di seberang mejanya.

Donghae hanya memamerkan deretan giginya. "Ah, _mianhae_." Gumamnya. Sebuah permintaan maaf yang tak sampai ke matanya.

Siwon berdecak, "ada apa?"

"Ini! Ada surat untukmu! Dari seorang _yeojya_ yang saaangat cantik." Donghae menyerahkan sepucuk amplop sambil memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang membayangkan _yeojya_ sang pemberi surat itu.

"_Yeojya_?" Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah.

Donghae mendesah, "aah, dia benar-benar sangat cantik. Kau mengenalnya di mana, huh?"

Tak memperdulikan celotehan Donghae, Siwon membuka amplop berwarna lavender di tangannya.

'_Untuk Siwon-sshi._

_Penghujung musim semi telah menjelang, namun ingatan musim dingin masih terkenang. Satu kisah terjalin begitu harmoni mengiri perginya Sang Peri Salju. Menyerupai elegi dongeng Sang Putri Tidur yang menanti Sang Pangeran, aku duduk menikmati kisah kita. Melihat senyummu, mendengar suaramu, memandang rupamu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang tak ingin kulewatkan setiap harinya. Dan ketika hari kepergianmu tiba, sebuah dorongan hadir dalam diriku. Dorongan untuk meraihmu, menjangkaumu, dan memilikimu lagi di sisiku. Menghabiskan setiap detik waktuku bersamamu lagi._

_Maka di sinilah aku, kembali ke kehidupanmu untuk menagih janji yang kau sadurkan padaku. Aku kembali untukmu..._

_Dari Kim Kibum.'_

Onyx-nya membola sementara otaknya meresapi setiap kata yang tertulis dengan rapi. Alisnya berkerut seolah sedang memecahkan perhitungan aritmatika tersulit dalam hidupnya. Dan tak lama, mulutnya menganga.

"Kim Kibum..." gumamnya.

Entah kenapa otak cerdasnya seolah lambat memproses nama itu.

"Eh? Kim Kibum? Siapa? Nama _yeojya_ itu?" Donghae memandang Siwon. "Ah! Jadi namanya Kibum? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia masih ada di gerbang depan, aku akan menemui- "

Siwon mendorong Donghae ke samping sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengakibatkan Donghae terhuyung menubruk seorang _yeojya_ berambut pirang. "_YA_! SIWON-_AH_!"

Sama sekali tak dihiraukan teriakan Donghae, Siwon terus berlari menuju gerbang depan kampusnya. Diabaikannya napas yang mulai terengah-engah, ia terus melesat.

Dan ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang _yeojya_ yang menjinjing sebuah tas tangan tengah berdiri di samping pilar gerbang, langkahnya perlahan melambat. Jantungnya berdegub kencang akibat berlari, atau entah karena hal lain. Sepucuk surat tergenggam erat di kepalannya. Dan deru napasnya yang keras membuat _yeojya_ itu berbalik, bertemu pandang dengannya.

Akhirnya Siwon bisa melihat sosok Kibum di musim semi, bukannya sesosok _yeojya_ 'boneka' yang hanya terduduk diam dalam kamar rawatnya. Ia bisa melihat Kibum yang tersenyum manis di bawah pohon Plum nan rindang dengan kumpulan semak Azalea di belakangnya. Ia kini bisa melihat Sang yeojya 'boneka' yang 'hidup', dan mungkin selamanya takkan terlupa. Karena Kibum, terlalu indah untuk dilupakan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: Halooo~ haha, maaf Saya telat ^^' niatnya sih ya pengen diupload pagi, pas diliat lagi, ternyata pulsa modem kosong -_- jadilah begini adanya #plak**_

_**Whooaah~ daebak! SBDL (SiBum Days Love)tahun kedua inih! XD harapannya sih semoga masih pada suka Sibum dan makin nambah banyak yang suka. Juga event ini terus berlangsung di tahun-tahun berikutnya agar melestarikan Sibum. Amiiiiin. ALL HAIL SIBUM~!(?) Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para SiBum shipper yang masih setia sampai saat ini. Saya sampe rada speechless pas liat antusiasme kalian di fb haha. Bagus! LANJUTKAN! #plak**_

_**Sebuah ending yang ga mencapai klimaks dan bla-bla-bla. Saya memang ga mempersiapkan FF ini dari jauh hari, jadi maaf jika mengecewakan. Dan, FF ini juga Saya dedikasikan untuk Amanda Todd. Seorang gadis manis yang mengalami hal serupa seperti Kibum di sini. ( Well, cerita ini memang terinspirasi darinya.) Semoga Amanda, mendapatkan kedamaian di sana. We don't know you so well, but we heart you :) Dan untuk para remaja dan anak-anak atau siapapun, please, STOP BULLYING. Jika kalian sudah terlanjur terlibat dalam kasus bullying, hentikan sekarang juga dan laporkan pada ketua RT terdekat #plak.**_

_**Okay. SELAMAT SBDL ^^/~**_

_**Gomawo~**_


End file.
